


Modern Music

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III
Genre: CW for Mother Mother lyrics, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Inspired by Music, Other, that’s all you get to know about the music involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Four people, one aux cord, and different music tastes.
Kudos: 2





	Modern Music

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the shower a while ago, and it was too good to pass up writing. I should have written it sooner, but oh well. At least it’s here now!!

_In one of the many American deserts, Lupin and the gang are taking the long drive to the city of their next heist. They have mostly ridden in silence besides small talk and rest stop reminders. Lupin’s at the wheel with Fujiko in the passenger’s seat to his left while Goemon and Jigen are in the back. Jigen’s been trying to take a nap for the past half hour, but has gained no rest due to the strangely bumpy road._

**Jigen:** Since when have American roads been so bumpy?

 **Lupin:** They’ve always been like that. We don’t rob from the U.S as often as Europe, so that’s probably why you forgot.

_Jigen grunts, glancing at Goemon meditating in his seat before leaning his head back onto the window and his arm. The Fiat is silent once more, but within a few minutes it becomes too much for Fujiko._

**Fujiko:** Can we listen to some music? I might lose it if I can’t find something new to focus on. These deserts are so boring and repetitive!

 **Lupin:** That sounds good, Fujicakes! Any requests?

_He pulls his phone out of his pocket, loading up Spotify. He makes sure to glance up at the road every once in a while as he starts scrolling through his playlists. His team mumbles that they don’t have any opinions on what he plays. A clip of a song pops into his head, and he frantically searches for the artist and song. He plugs in the aux, and a techno beat thrums through the car after putting his phone in the cup holder._

**Car Speakers:** “I like my girls like my women  
And my women like my girls  
With ice cream on their ass  
And my dick is their world”

_Jigen, Fujiko, and Goemon turn their attention to Lupin as he dances and sings along. Each person has a different facial expression over what is happening, their sharing factor being that they don’t like his choice in music at all._

**Jigen:** You know what? I’ve changed my mind. I do have a request.

_He scurries to his own Spotify account as he speaks. His eyes scan through his recently listened while Lupin grabs his phone to hand to the back._

**Lupin:** Alright, put it in the queue.

_Jigen grabs the phone, plugging the aux cord into his own phone as quickly as possible._

**Lupin:** Hey--!

_The atrocious sexual song is replaced with seconds of quiet, followed by someone huffing to a beat. Guitar notes jump in, and the lyrics soon join in._

**Car Speakers:** “I’ll be God  
I’ll be God  
I’ll be God  
I’ll be God, today  
Hold my head under the bath and breathe away  
Slit my wrists and watch that blood evaporate”

_Jigen, unlike his leader, isn’t a car singer -or really a singer in general- but it’s clear that he’s humming along to the unusual rhythm of the song. He leans forward to put both of their phones back up front, then returns to his position of looking out the window. Goemon doesn’t seem to move, but has hidden the fact that he’s pulling up his own artist of choice on his phone -which he has only barely mastered; technology is somehow very hard for him to understand and the team’s almost completely given up on teaching him how to use it. Thanks to his fast reflexes, he’s able to plug the cord into his phone and return to his exact place in the car. The musical change is very clear though, as the lyrics have been interrupted and unknown instruments fill the air._

**Jigen:** Goemon, what the hell? Mother Mother is way better than Lupin’s filth!

 **Lupin:** It’s not filth, it’s Mindless Self Indulgence and it slaps!

_Goemon pays no attention to their bickering. The lyrics come in, and a small smile graces his face._

**Car Speaker:** “見つめられたら それだけで  
mitsumeraretara sore dake de

甘い花が 香りだす  
amai hana ga kaori dasu

誰にも話しちゃいけないよ  
dare ni mo hana shicha ikenai yo

夢なら醒めないで 桃源鄉  
yume nara samenaide tougen kyo”

_Goemon loses himself in the beauty of the instruments and the singer’s voice. The other two men continue to fight over who has better music taste, and it’s angering Fujiko. The song is almost two minutes in when she gives an annoyed grunt._

**Fujiko:** God, can we ever have a trip where you two _don’t_ fight? You two claim to be the best of partners, yet you always have at least one argument! If none of you can agree on something, then I’ll pick!

_They immediately shut up, not saying a word as she unplugs Goemon’s phone and tosses it back to him. He’s startled by the motion, still recovering from the fact that she snapped in the first place. She gives Jigen and Lupin their phones before angrily looking through her playlists._

**Fujiko:** Jesus Christ, modern music fucking sucks.

_She enunciates her disapproval with a harsh press to her song choice, her nail clicking on the screen. The music begins with a strange sounding guitar and what seems to be a piano. Lupin -being the most aware of current music and trends- recognizes it from the first two seconds and slowly turns his head to look at her._

**Car Speaker and Fujiko:** “Hey you lil’ piss baby, you think you’re so fucking cool?  
Huh?  
You think you’re so fucking tough?  
You talk a lotta big game for someone with such a small truck  
Aw, look at those arms  
Your arms look so fucking cute  
They look like lil’ cigarettes  
I bet I could smoke you  
I could roast you  
And then you’d love it and you’d text me ‘I love you’ and then I’d fucking ghost you”

_Her beautiful voice overpowered the autotuned singer. Jigen and Goemon caught on to what the song was at their own pace. Lupin played this song for them once while he was ranting about how the song was so bad it couldn’t even be considered music. They joined Lupin in staring at her in disbelief, absolutely baffled over the hypocrisy that was before them. She finished singing soon enough, and the song changed to something calmer yet slightly depressing. She starts singing again._

**Car Speaker and Fujiko:** “I wanna be a bottle blonde  
I don’t know why but I feel conned  
I wanna be an idle teen  
I wish I hadn’t been so clean”

_She now realizes that she’s gained their attention. Their faces haven’t changed from when she was singing 100 gecs, and she looks at them knowingly. Her stare has anger hidden inside, and they all back away._

**Fujiko:** Yeah, that’s what I thought.

_She faces the road again crossing her arms._

**Fujiko (mumbled):** Fuckin’ dickwipes.

_No one talks unless it’s absolutely necessary for the rest of the trip. Fujiko sings to an assortment of modern music which she claims to hate, and everyone is afraid to ask for a song request now that they have other things they'd rather listen to and no headphones to help them._

**Author's Note:**

> Music involved:  
> Lupin - [Ala Mode by Mindless Self Indulgence](https://open.spotify.com/track/7ElvZgodM7tkPxtJahEOxt)  
> Jigen - [Oh Ana by Mother Mother](https://open.spotify.com/track/45i70K1PefHafKui2WxH0M)  
> Goemon - [Tougen Renka by GARNiDELiA](https://open.spotify.com/track/7MXtV1dTGdWFfOUdPBCTfn)  
> Fujiko - [money machine by 100 gecs](https://open.spotify.com/track/61bwFjzXGG1x2aZsANdLyl)  
> [Teen Idle by MARINA](https://open.spotify.com/track/7HSZigV3SjVlKrCfz2iR28)


End file.
